


Gone Fishing

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: The biggest catch in Mulder's life.





	Gone Fishing

Mulder is going fishing. She stands on the porch, leaning against the door jamb, arms folded around her. He’s got his rod and tackle box, a camp chair, an old radio, a thermos and he’s even made two rounds of sandwiches. 

“Will you be home in time for dinner?” she asks, walking down the steps as he packs his kit in the trunk. It’s warm already and mozzies flit around her.

“I’ll be bringing us dinner,” he says, stowing the rod behind the box. He grins in that infuriatingly arrogant way. The hairs on her arms rise up in admiration.

“Have you ever fished before, Mulder?” She’s teasing him and she knows he loves it. He captures her around the waist and draws her in. She fakes a protest for all of a second and lets him kiss her. “I said, fished, not kissed.”

His lips are wet still when he pulls back. “Scully, this may surprise you, but I have snared many a prized catch.”

She slams the trunk shut and watches the way he climbs into the car, the expanse of his back, the length of his legs, the muscles flexing in his arms. Lithe, supple. He’s still a beautiful specimen. 

“Enjoy yourself,” she says, shutting the door and leaning on the open window. “And I’ll cook that chicken, just in case things don’t pan out the way you hope.”

He leans in and kisses her again. “Nothing can beat you, Scully. You’ll always be the best catch I ever made.”


End file.
